Truth Lies Within
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: AU. From the story, Sweet and Deadly. Michael tells his niece, Blake De Santa the biggest secret he has hidden away from her along with her deceased mother.


**This is an Alternative Universe story from my original story, Sweet and Deadly. This is based off the beginning of the chappie, Moving On.**

 **If you haven't read the story or even the chappie, I suggest that you go back and read it before reading this, because this chapter is different from the one in the story I created.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! The only thing I own is Blake De Santa (Missildine)**.

* * *

Truth Lies Within

* * *

"Blake?" Michael opened the door to her niece's bedroom as he noticed her packing all of her clothes into a duffle bag, before turning around to face him.

Her widened aquamarine eyes stare into his midnight blue eyes as Michael realized that she was just crying quietly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Michael asked, calling her by her past nickname.

Blake wiped her tears, running down her eyes. "I'm fine, Uncle Michael."

"I really appreciate the present you gave me." Michael said, Blake noticed that he was holding the black t-shirt in his hands, before Michael placing on the dresser.

"Oh… it was just a little something, since I thought about you…" Blake said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I knew you were alive and well, so that sorta reminded me of you, cause your favorite uncle, beside uncle T and Brad."

"Blake…" Michael's voice wavered.

"Yes?"

"I… there's something… when you turned seventeen… it made me realize…" Michael was struggling to get the words out of his mouth, while looking at his niece in front of him who somehow look confused.

He couldn't tell her. He made a promise to Macey and he only told Davey about it. And he promised to hide the secret away from Blake, if she started asking questions.

"Uncle Mikey…" Blake said softly, calling him what she used to call him when she was so young, sweet and innocent back in Ludendorff. "Is there something wrong?"

She walked towards him slowly, before placing her right hand on his left cheek feeling the warmness of his skin against the palm of her hand.

Michael looked at his niece in front of him, as he can see Blake's mother Macey. Her chin, her soft but pale skin tone, her big eyes and even the kindest smile that every person can imagine to love or have.

But there was other stuff she inherited from her father which he could never imagined Blake to have.

The mesmerizing bluish-green eyes, which some found very unusual but unique for a girl like her to have. Those two beautiful eyes looked more like teal color to him. The stunning raven black hair, which made her stand out from her family along with the teal colored streaks.

Carter has chocolate brown. Macey's was like a strawberry blonde, but prefer strawberry red. Even Ethan was the spinning image of his father, but Carter claimed that Blake was the same just like him.

Michael couldn't take anymore more of that Carter Grant or Carter Missildine bullshit. What made him think that his daughter looks exactly like him? Has he looked in the mirror recently… Blake looks like someone else besides him… and Michael knew the answer for far too long.

"Despite everything that happened in the past few weeks… I think I finally figured it out, Blake…"

"What? What do you mean, Uncle M?" Blake asked, she was confused once she removed her hand away from his stubble cheek.

"It made me realized that I'm a piece of shit… The way I ignore my family and care about you, doesn't change…"

"But, you and Mr. Davey save my life… if I stay in Ludendorff, I might as well be in jail for first degree murder or even worse…"

"Blakie Bear, don't say that." Michael wrapped his arms around her.

"Why, Uncle Michael, you save my life again. I still remember that one time you save me from that big dog and even from the bully…"

"No, Blake…" Michael disagreed, letting his niece go and to look at her once more. "I'm not the perfect uncle you think of everyday… shit, the truth is I'm a bad liar."

"What?"

"Blake, I have so many stories, and I can't even keep them fucking straight. I'm full of shit."

"Uncle Michael, what are you talking about?" Blake asked. "You _are_ my uncle and I will always love as the one that I knew for all my life."

"Blake, I'm not actually your uncle…"

Blake looked at Michael once more, before she was shocked at what she heard coming from his mouth. This man in front of him wasn't her uncle. But he was her godfather if something bad happen to Carter and Macey, which happened over the six months.

Michael had his blue eyes closed ready for Blake to yell or even try to go into denial at him. He knew that the girl wouldn't believe the truth at first, but he slowly open his eyes to see Blake staring at him with her mouth open.

No words came out of Blake's mouth.

No muttering. No stuttering. Just completed silence.

The pause felt like hours to him…

He knew it was the wrong moment to tell her.

Until Blake finally to say something after that long pause.

"What?" Blake said, confused.

Michael sighed before taking Blake's left hand into his. He led her into his bedroom and he let her sit down on the right side of the bed, which was his side he shared with Amanda.

"But Uncle Michael, what is this about?"

She watched him walked in his walk-in closet and Blake watched him come back with an white expensive shoebox from Ponsonbys. He sat down next to her right as her hands were on her lap.

"I have been collecting some stuff from your mother and-" Michael handed the box to her, as Blake taken it into her hands. "Maybe, you should see for yourself."

Blake scoot towards her left, as she placed the box between the two. She removed the white lids slowly, as it revealed what was inside the box once she placed the lid on the bed.

Her aquamarine eyes started scanning the inside of the box, as she lifted up a cute pink and white onesie saying _'Daddy's Little Angel'_. She placed it down on the bed, before grabbing more stuff out of the box.

There was a green soothie pacifier that was small enough to fit in the mouth of a newborn baby. A cute worn-out of pink low tops… and under the small things that were all Baby Blake stuff, she noticed a stack of pictures underneath it all.

As she had the pictures in her hands, Michael was looking at her reaction to the pictures.

Blake was smiling at some of them. She remembered some of the while a smile was kept on her pink lips.

The first one of them was Baby Blake eating her very first cake on her first birthday.

The second one was Blake as a toddler sleeping on Michael's chest, holding onto his coat with her small hands.

The third one was Carter and Michael feeding Baby Blake strawberry banana baby purée.

Fourth one was Baby Blake sleeping in her crib covered in a pink and white blanket…

As she looked through the photos, there was one picture that somehow stopped and change her facial expression.

"What's this?" Blake asked, looking up at her Uncle Michael.

"That's a sonogram picture… it's you."

Blake looked back down at the black and white photo. "This is me… as a baby?"

"Yeah, kid, your mother gave me it, when she was seven months pregnant." Michael explained, Blake was still staring at.

Blake kept her aquamarine eyes at the sonogram picture as she saw her mother's name on the top of the photo, before she turned it around to see some written on the back.

" _Our baby girl… This is our baby girl, Michael-"_

Blake stopped at mid sentence as she was wide-eyed at the words.

The sonogram picture fallen out of her hands as she slowly let go and it it landed on the floor. She looked at her small and petite hands before placing them onto her lap, before they balled up into fists.

"You're… You're…" Blake stuttered, not looking at Michael.

"I'm sorry…" Michael apologized. "But it's the truth… Blakesleigh Victoria, you're my kid."

Blake didn't say anything…

She couldn't believe it.

How was this true?

She known Michael all of her life as her uncle, but how was he her real father? Blake slowly looked up at him as he was staring back at her, before she started speaking…

"How…" Blake quietly said with her aquamarine eyes now streaming with tears. Somehow, Blake demanding it, but not threatening him. Michael was surprised how she took this kindly instead of being like his wife Amanda which was nothing like her or even her deceased mother, Macey.

"I… Um…" Michael said, scooting closer to his daughter. Now that he announced it to Blake. From now on he was forever known as her father and she was forever known his daughter. But how was he going to explain it to her after revealing what he was hiding after so long?

He kept a promise to Macey, to never tell her about the big secret after so long whenever she was old or young and innocent.

"Alright… Okay, well, Your mother and I…" Michael's words trailed off. How is he going to explain it to Blake? As he looked at his daughter, she can already tell that he had his depressing look. "We… should have never done it a long time ago, but I admit I was surprised that your mother was pregnant with you, as my kid."

"You're lying… how are you my dad?"

"Have you look at yourself in the mirror?" Michael asked. "You have my hair and even my eyes color."

"But… but I look like Carter… back in North Yankton everyone called me Little Carter, cause I look and act like him…"

Michael chuckled a little. "Yeah, you did, but the point is that I don't want to you leave Blake. You're so special to me. You're my little angel. My youngest kid who wished for more in her new life in here in Los Santos."

"I just don't see you as my dad." Blake said, crossing her arms.

She stood up from the bed as she walked slowly to the door.

"Blake, wait…" Blake turned around to face him.

"Michael."

"Yeah, kid?" Michael walked towards as she was still facing away from him.

"Just answer me this… Does dad know about you being my dad?" Blake asked.

"No." Michael replied, being truthful to his youngest daughter. "Not yet, anyway…"

"Will this change everything? Will things be different." Blake spoke up, as she slowly turned around to face him. Her aquamarine eyes wasn't looking at his midnight blue eyes, she was staring down at the floor. "Just like when I moved in here?"

"Do you want things to change?" Michael asked her. Michael was nervous about Blake asking that question. Does she want things to change in her life, just like when she arrived in Los Santos?

"No, not really, Michael…"

"Good. Cause I like things the way they are." Michael said with a smile, before ruffling her raven colored hair with teal streaks that matches her eyes.

"Can I still keep my last name as De Santa?" Blake asked, finally looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, sure."

"I love you…" Blake said, before she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes for her lips to reach his left cheek.

Once her lips touched against his cheek, she rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed. Michael was wide-eyed that Blake kiss her on his cheek to show that she loved him.

"I love you too, baby girl." Michael's arms wrapped around Blake's small body, as her head snuggled against his bluish-green polo shirt, feeling the warmness coming from his heart.

Beside his two adult kids Tracey and Jimmy, Michael had never felt this type of emotion ever since he left Blake behind in Ludendorff.

Blake, his baby girl, his little angel, his youngest kid… was in his arms for so long as his daughter not his niece.


End file.
